1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a faucet and sprayer combination, and more particularly to a valve device for controlling or for switching between a faucet and a sprayer device of the faucet and sprayer combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical faucet and sprayer combinations comprise a faucet body coupled to a hot water reservoir and a cold water reservoir, a faucet and a sprayer device coupled to the faucet body, and a valve device disposed in the faucet body for controlling or switching between the faucet and the sprayer device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,754 to Wei discloses one of the typical faucet and sprayer combinations and comprises a valve stem including an upper plug and a lower plug for engaging with two valve seats respectively and for controlling the water to flow through the faucet and the sprayer device respectively. However, the lower plug may be forced to be solidly engaged with the faucet body and may be jammed when the cold water or the hot water from the water reservoirs is stopped suddenly or when the water pressure in the faucet body is dropped suddenly. The plugs are received in the inner portion of the faucet body and may not be easily repaired or fixed when the plugs are jammed. In addition, the spring member is directly engaged with the rubber plug and may damage the rubber plug after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valve devices for faucet and sprayer combinations.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a valve device for controlling or for switching between a faucet and a sprayer device and for preventing the plug from being jammed within the faucet and sprayer combination.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a valve device including a spring member that will not be engaged with the rubber plug and that may be prevented to damage the rubber plug.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a valve facility for a faucet and sprayer combination comprising a body including a space formed therein and defined by an inner peripheral surface and having an upper portion and a lower portion, two pipes coupling the space of the body to water reservoirs, a faucet coupling to the upper portion of the space of the body, and a sprayer device coupling to the lower portion of the space of the body, and a valve device received in the space of the body for controlling the water to flow out through either the faucet or the sprayer device. The valve device comprises a housing secured in the space of the body and including a chamber formed therein, and including an upper portion having a valve seat provided thereon, and including a lower peripheral portion, a valve stem slidably received in the chamber of the housing, and including an upper portion, and including a lower portion, a first plug secured on the upper portion of the valve stem for engaging with the valve seat, a second plug secured to the lower portion of the valve stem for engaging with the lower peripheral portion of the housing, the second plug including a flat upper surface for engaging with the lower peripheral portion of the housing and for preventing water to flow out of the chamber of the housing, and including a lower portion having a peripheral recess formed therein for forming a resilient peripheral flap and for allowing the water to force the resilient peripheral flap inward of the peripheral recess of the second plug when the flat upper surface of the second plug is disengaged from the lower peripheral portion of the housing, and means for biasing the flat upper surface of the second plug to engage with the lower peripheral portion of the housing and to disengage the first plug away from the valve seat of the housing.
The housing includes a peripheral bulge extended downward from the lower peripheral portion of the housing for engaging with the flat upper surface of the second plug.
The housing includes at least one fin extended radially inward of the chamber of the housing, the biasing means includes a spring engaged between the fin of the housing and the valve stem for biasing the flat upper surface of the second plug to engage with the lower peripheral portion of the housing.
The fin includes a protrusion extended radially inward of the chamber of the housing for forming a shoulder in the fin and for solidly engaging with the spring.
The valve stem includes a peripheral swelling extended radially outward therefrom for solidly engaging with the spring.